


Twizzlers and Oreos

by Cân Cennau (gwenynnefydd)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cover stories, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Pining, Pre-Slash, Role Reversal, comm: middleagedships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenynnefydd/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Merlin, despite his better judgement, invites Harry to meet his family. However, he forgets quite how deep his cover stories go...prompt: Kingsman, Harry/Merlin, pining | meeting the family | swapping roles - I'd just like to see these two beautiful middle-aged badasses together.





	Twizzlers and Oreos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing for this fandom again in the complete and utter belief that the second film never happened, and therefore nothing I write for it will be consistent with that film.

Merlin hadn't quite known what he was thinking when he invited Harry over for tea at his his mum's house. He had always been careful to keep his spy work separate from his family life, but Harry had been so tired and forlorn after the last mission and, in Merlin's professional opinion, in need of coddling by a mother of some kind. Harry did not have any parents that Merlin knew of to do that coddling, and really Merlin had always secretly wanted Harry to be involved with his family, and somehow it had just _happened_. Which is how Merlin and Harry had come to be perched on his mother's kitchen table, drinking coffee and snaffling Twizzlers and Oreos, while his mother and his sister Morgan baked what looked to be a carrot cake.  
  
"Drat," his mother said crossly, as the tablet with the recipe refused to respond to her flour-covered fingertips. "The tablet's gone awry again."  
  
"We'll get that working get that working for you, Mrs Ambrose." Harry said affably. "Maybe Merlin, you could...?"  
  
"Oh no," Mrs Ambrose responded cheerfully. "Merlin's never been good with technology - Morgan was always better with them. Morgan, can you come and fix this?"  
  
As Morgan washed her hands and came over to carefully prod at the tablet, Harry turned to Merlin with a grin.  
  
"No good with technology?" he asked, in a voice that almost brimmed with glee. Merlin carefully bent down and said, in a voice low enough that his family could not hear;  
  
"As far as my mother is concerned, I am a boots-on-the-ground grunt worker in a warehouse in Epping."  
  
"And me? What backstory have you come up with for me?"  
  
"You are my... supervisor. You handle logistics and IT."  
  
Harry looked as if he'd won the lottery. "I've always wanted to boss you around."  
  
"Yes, well, don't get used to it." Merlin smiled, feeling just a little vindictive. "Brush up on your technobabble, because my sister is going to ask you all sorts of questions."  
  
As if on cue, Morgan straightened up with a smile at her mother. "There you go, mum - good as new. Try not to get more flour on it, I don't think I could fix that - although Harry might..."  
  
"Oh no," Harry demurred politely, hiding a smile behind his coffee. "I'm more into... databases really. Software. Coding, sometimes. My collegues tend to handle physical hardware."  
  
"Oh really?" Morgan's face lit up. "I dabble in coding and software too. Tell me, what do you think about the latest update to..."  
  
Merlin leant back on his elbows, and watched as Harry tried valiantly to reproduce some of the technobabble Merlin spouted at him on missions. It was adorable, in a way, and Merlin's heart swelled with affection. Secretly, in the deepest crevices of his heart, Merlin had craved more than a handler-agent relationship with Harry, a relationship where he could have a relationship with his family as his lover. It was a dangerous thought. Merlin had already breached protocol by having such a close relationship with Harry already, he didn't need to jeopardize the entire Kingsman organization by forming a romantic relationship. And yet, watching Harry with his family, it brought all these desires and attractions to the forefront, and Merlin could not help but want what he could not have. It was ridiculous really - Merlin had never considered himself to be the _sappy_ type - but then Harry turned to smile at him, and his heart skipped a beat, and he thought maybe, _maybe_ there could be something-  
  
His lovey-dovey imaginings were abruptly interrupted by Morgan who, with a knowing look towards Merlin, asked with the sweetest reasonableness;  
  
"So, how long have you been together?"  
  
To Harry's credit, he did not spit out the mouthful of coffee he'd just drank, instead swallowing it with some ill-disguised difficulty. Merlin glared over his head at his erstwhile sister, who was angelically nibbling on an Oreo. _Damn her._  
  
"Six months, I'd say." Harry mused, after a moment of thought. "Is that right, _darling_?"  
  
Lesser men would have quailed at the saccharine-sweet glare-smile Harry was giving him, but Merlin had known Harry long enough to not be intimidated. "More like seven."  
  
"Always so pedantic." Harry shook his head, and the little grin caused Merlin's heart to do little flip-flops. "I think I'll bring these biscuits into the living room - I'll come back for the coffee. Merlin, _dear_ , bring the Twizzlers, would you?"  
  
Merlin understood the implicit _come with me right now_ command in Harry's voice, and obediently brought the can of salty treats into the living room. Harry carefully set down the plate of biscuits, before turning to Merlin with an amused look.  
  
"Were you ever going to tell me that your family think we're lovers?"  
  
"I didn't tell them." Merlin retorted. "It just happens that every other guy I've brought home has turned out to be my boyfriend at some point or another. Morgan must've decided she wanted to jump the gun this time."  
  
Harry's expression turned fond. "Sisters, eh? Mine just used to shove peas down my shirt."  
  
"Oh she did that too." He paused for a moment. "I can tell them to knock it off if you'd like-"  
  
"Oh, no, that won't be necessary." Harry laid a hand on his arm. "I quite like being your boyfriend."  
  
He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Merlin's jaw, and departed back to the kitchen, leaving Merlin with the distinct and dizzying feeling that Harry Hart had just asked him out, and that Merlin's desire to stick to protocol was fast jumping out the window.


End file.
